Systems and methods currently exist that allow end users to select from a variety of camera angles to watch a live event as well as the broadcast of previously recorded content of such an event.
However, current systems and methods fail to recognize the enhanced value of movable data collection devices relative to data gathering locations.
Furthermore, while these systems and methods might recognize that the data from the event includes portions that are not desired, for example, during a timeout or in between plays at a football game, the transmission of same to the end user may still be desirable. When there are less desirable portions, current methods either provide alternate data streams, a continuous data stream with no distinction between desired and undesired content, or they allow users to switch between data streams. However, none of these methods assign a value or provide an indication of value for the content captured to help determine whether or not the content is desirable or available.
Additionally, current methods often provide low value data to the end user that is not desired or otherwise identified as such. Or they provide alternate data to the end user that is also not the data most desired by the end user.
Furthermore, while current methods are acceptable for some viewing methods, current methods do not provide an indicator of the availability of desired content.
The present invention is directed to providing a system and method that can provide solutions to these, as well as other, problems and improve the viewing experience.